Stormtrooper Jedi Apprentice
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I do not ship Finnrey, but there has been some chatter of Finnreys imagining them getting together in the wake of Ben's death in Rise of Skywalker. Regardless of how believable that would be, I wrote this to show Rey as a Jedi Master training Finn as her first Padawan apprentice. Romance does blossom. Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: What Did You Want to Tell Me?

**Chapter 1: What Did You Want to Tell Me?**

Rey, Finn and Poe disengaged from their group hug, beaming smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Quietly, Finn took Rey's hand.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Still beaming, Rey nodded. Over her shoulder, Finn saw Poe smirking like a fiend.

"Oh, so now's a good time?"

Rey glanced back. "Good time for what?" Finn just waved his Co-General away.

"Toddle off, Dameron. This is a private conversation."

Poe rolled his eyes, the smirk refusing to abate. "Whatever." He ambled away. Finn laced his fingers through Rey's and guided her out of the clearing.

"Poor Poe," Rey laughed. "I think he feels left out."

"He'll get over it after a bit of sulking," Finn chuckled, guiding Rey into a private grove of trees. Turning to face her, he squeezed both of her hands, his face brimming with happiness. "I need to tell you something."

"Ah, yes - from Pasaana. But then you got sidetracked." Rey peered at him curiously. "What did you want to tell me, Finn?"

Finn brought his face close to hers and whispered. "I'm Force sensitive."

Rey gazed at him, and after a moment her face broadened into a joyous smile. "We'll have to start your Jedi training, then, my new apprentice." Another moment, and her eyes brightened. "I can _feel_ you!" she cried.

"And I could feel you, on Exogol." Finn's voice broke at the memory. "You died, and I thought I would never see you again..."

Rey peered at him, frowning in bemusement as she felt his Force essence quake with a bubbling cauldron of mixed emotions. There was something that she was missing... "Is that what you wanted to tell me on Pasaana? I sense more..."

"Yes. I have to tell you..." Finn didn't complete the sentence. Cupping Rey's face in his hands and tilting her head back, he kissed her fiercely on the lips.

Rey let out a sharp gasp of surprise into Finn's mouth, her entire body locking up stiffly. Her eyes widened in complete astonishment, and her slack jaw allowed Finn to further part her lips and slip his tongue into her mouth. She felt Finn's one arm encircle her waist and pull her tightly into him, as he leaned in further and deepened the kiss, pressing his mouth against hers harder.

"I love you!" he breathed into her frozen lips. She whimpered in deep confusion. Trembled in his embrace, and somewhere along the line, her hands had found purchase on his tunic, to keep herself from collapsing in total disbelief.

After holding the kiss for a few minutes, Finn released her and they broke apart. Rey stumbled back out of the kiss, mouth agape and looking utterly speechless. Finn was grinning at her almost dopily, his eyes adorably hopeful. Rey gulped to get air, her head spinning.

On the whole, it had been a nice kiss, if also delivered out of the blue. Her first kiss with Ben had been far more passionate, exciting and still made her heart race. But this kiss, bestowed on her by her best friend...

"Finn, I... I... I have to go." And Rey turned and ran, holding back tears, as Finn stared crestfallen after her.


	2. Chapter 2: It Doesn't Matter Now

**Chapter 2: It Doesn't Matter Now**

It was several months after Rey had fled to parts unknown, without a word, when Finn finally heard from her again.

It was a cryptic message along a radio frequency, telling him that she had to see him right away, and to come to the Tatoo system. To Tatooine.

Taking an X-Wing, Finn followed Rey's instructions all the way to the outskirts of Mos Eisley. When he entered the planet's atmosphere, he had to suppress a groan. Jakku, Pasaana and Tatooine... all these desert planets were starting to run together. If he ever set foot on another barren rock again, it would be too soon.

The map Rey had sent him guided Finn all the way to a little moisture farm. The property was quiet, looking somewhere between abandoned and only recently repopulated. Out this far, there were few signs of life.

BB8 chittered a greeting as Finn entered through the front door.

"Finn?" Rey's voice from down the hall sounded all at once like a plaintive cry and a moan. "Is that you?" Heart racing, Finn followed the sound of her voice and burst into the master bedroom. He swayed to a dead halt in shock as he beheld her.

Rey was standing at the foot of her bed, an oversized T-shirt covering her body. She clutched at her swollen stomach, fingernails nearly digging into the skin, as her face streaked with tears. Expression contorted in agonizing pain, she looked hugely pregnant.

More than that, she was in labor. Finn did whatever she asked of him. He poured a basin of hot water as Rey paced through her bedroom with her hands on her belly, trying to induce the baby's delivery. When her contractions became consistent, Finn scooped her up in his arms and carried her, bridal-style, over to her bed. He placed her gently on the mattress and simply held her as she squeezed his hand through every pang.

"Don't leave me!" Rey wept. "Get... get Poe! I need Poe here too!"

Finn frowned, his heart clenching. Had something happened between his two best friends that he hadn't known about? It seemed highly unlikely, on the face of it - Rey and Poe butted heads more often than they were affectionate with each other. But he did as Rey asked, pulling out his hologram comlink and contacting Poe Dameron. Don't ask questions, he told his Co-General. Just come here quickly and quietly.

Hours later, as dusk fell, the whine of a landing X-Wing could be heard. Seconds later, Poe rushed in, looking panicked. He hardly had time to take in Rey's pregnant state, for the expecting mother was already arching her back and crying out in absolute pain. The former spice runner simply flanked Rey on her other side. Cradled in the arms of her best friends, Rey let out one final anguished cry and brought her baby into the world.

Poe set to work cleaning the squalling thing and wrapping it in cloth. Gingerly, he placed the infant in Rey's arms, where she cuddled her little boy close. Her brown eyes were filled with love, but also tinged with sadness.

"Rey..." Poe cleared his throat. "Who's the father?"

Unable to look him in the eye, Rey shook her head, as a single tear slid down her cheek. "It doesn't matter now," she whispered brokenly.

All at once, the Force swelled within Finn, and calling on his feelings, he searched them until he came to the truth. Images flashed through his mind: a dark figure carrying a limp Rey as though she were his bride. Rey and a handsome man in a hut, touching hands by a roaring fire. Rey and the same man again, their faces quite close and whispering sweet nothings in an elevator. And finally, Rey, beaming with love at the same handsome stranger on a dark, rocky plain, caressing his face before diving forward to push her lips against his...

Finn's heart cried out in heartbroken anguish, even as he kept his face placidly calm. "I have a feeling I know." Rey looked to him, panic in her eyes, but he kept quiet. His presence in the Force mingled with hers and she received the silent message: he knew. She _knew_ that he knew.

There was a knock on the door, and C3PO, R2D2 and D-O all bustled in. "I brought them along, and sent them into Tosche Station for supplies," Poe explained. Most of the items were essentials, and had absolutely nothing to do with having a baby, but one could never be too careful. Leaning forward, the pilot pressed a gentle kiss into Rey's forehead. "Get some rest," he murmured. Softly, he touched Finn's arm. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Finn followed Poe out into the hallway and closed the door behind them. Poe then turned to his best mate.

"How did she even have time to see anyone? Why won't she tell us who the father is?"

Finn just chuckled. "Poe, Poe, Poe..." he admonished tenderly. "Haven't you ever felt the need to protect someone you love?"

Poe's eyes narrowed. "You know something," he accused. "You said as much in there." At Finn's telling silence, he growled. "Is this how it's gonna be from now on? You and Rey having secret conversations through some crazy Force shit and I'm left out of the loop?"

"Of course not. But this is information that is only Rey's to give," Finn chided. He huffed out a breath. "In the meantime, I think I'm going to stay here, and look after her and the baby."

Poe stared. "I thought you didn't like desert planets!"

"I don't," Finn stated emphatically. "But if this is where she wants to be, then my place is here." Poe was staring at him very sympathetically, and he plowed right on ahead. "Besides, I need to start my Jedi training, once Rey is healed and back on her feet."

"What about the baby?"

"The droids can look after when Rey doesn't need to be on hand for feeding and other... maternal stuff."

Poe frowned, not convinced. "Yeah, but Threepio's the only one with hands. Even then, he's pretty useless."

Finn barked out a laugh. "We'll work it out." The former Stormtrooper placed a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "Go on back to the fleet, Poe. We'll be fine."

Poe nodded and hugged him. "Say goodbye to Rey for me." He left.

When Finn re-entered the bedroom, Rey was sitting up against the pillows, rocking her son. Seeing Finn come in, she fixed him with a smile.

"His name is John," she murmured quietly. "John Solo."


	3. Chapter 3: Force Lessons

**Chapter 3: Force Lessons**

Finn generously gave Rey four days of rest after giving birth. In that time, he waited on her hand and foot, bringing her the meals that Threepio prepared. The golden protocol droid would have been content with delivering the food himself, but Finn knew that Threepio would have been more bothersome. It was best to strike a balance between helpful and non-intrusive.

The following week, Finn knocked on the door one morning, cracking the door ajar and poking his head in to find Rey standing over the crib, her nightdress partially undone and John nursing at her breast. The baby stared up at its mother, enraptured, while he suckled. At the very least, John had a large head, preventing Finn from getting a flashed look at Rey's boob.

"You guys almost done?"

"Just a minute," Rey called sweetly. Drawing John away from her breast, Finn averted his gaze. He heard Rey burp the baby over her shoulder before placing him back in his cradle. "Good boy..." she crooned. Adjusting her nightdress so that she was decent, she turned to Finn. "I just need to change, Finny. I'll be out in a moment."

"OK," he grinned. He padded out into the kitchen, brewing himself a mug of cafe and absently watching the droids whizz around. R2, BB8 and D-O were playing some game of tag, C3PO bustling about amidst them and attempting not to trip on his companions' wheels.

At last, Rey emerged in her white Jedi outfit. Finn leapt to his feet eagerly. "I'm ready for my first lesson!"

"Of course," Rey smiled. "Let's go outside."

Finn followed her to the front entrance of the Lars homestead. "Threepio," he called back over his shoulder. "Stand watch at Rey's room. If John wakes up, just holler or send one of the other droids."

The Jedi and ex-Stormtrooper headed out into the blistering Tatooine sun. Several paces from the homestead, Rey turned back to her best friend.

"What do you know about the Force?"

Finn answered readily. "It's a power that allows Jedi to perform telekinesis and read people's minds."

Rey had to stifle a smirk of amusement. "Impressive. Every word of that very succinct sentence was wrong." She turned out to the horizon. "Lesson One: sit on the sand, legs crossed."

Finn did so, bristling at the rough grains grating against his pant legs. Sensing his discomfort, Rey chided, "Let the sand become part of you. Don't fight it." She now circled her first student as she began to lecture:

"The Force is not a power you have. It's not about lifting rocks. It's the energy between all things, the tension, the balance that binds the universe together."

"OK..." Finn absorbed. "... but what is it?"

Rey huffed out a breath. "Close your eyes." He did. "Now: reach out."

Finn did - literally reached out. Rey actually giggled, remembering how she had fallen for the same trap when training with Luke Skywalker. Hearing her, Finn chuckled cautiously, awkwardly.

"What?"

She didn't answer him, instead using her fingers to tickle his palm. Finn gasped.

"I feel something!"

"You feel it?"

"I feel it!"

"That's the Force. It must be really strong with you."

"Wow, I've never felt..." SMACK! Finn snapped his hand back as Rey whacked it. "OW!"

She just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ohhhhhhh... you meant reach out... mentally... OK, OK, I'll try again."

Rey smirked in amusement. Giving him a few moments of silence, she whispered:

"What do you see?"

"... Light. Darkness. Life. Death and decay... under the sand... that feeds new life. The twin suns... Heat... Every little grain of sand... The wind..."

"And between it all?" Rey prompted.

"A balance... Energy... Powerful light..."

"... and powerful darkness," Rey finished. "Darkness rises and light to meet it." Rising up out of a squat, she smiled. "Right, now that you know what the Force is, we can focus you on how to use it. Let's start small. Use the Force to pick up one tiny grain of sand. Only one..."

* * *

It took Finn most of the morning, and the day after that, and the next, but he finally managed to focus on lifting one grain of sand. He then graduated to lifting whole clumps of sand. Then creating miniature dust storms.

For his biggest test, Rey challenged him to lift big objects. "Move that vaporator onto the roof using only the Force."

Finn tried, his temple actually straining in his intense desire to lift the piece of machinery. The vaporator wobbled a little, before shuddering back to the ground.

"I can't do it," Finn exhaled.

Rey nodded grimly. "That is why you fail. Don't let your limitations control you - control your limitations. Never just try something. Either do something or do not - there is no try. And _relax_."

Finn relaxed, and reached out - both mentally and with a hand. The power surged through him and he heard the vaporator grinding as it slowly levitated into the air. Finn willed it to go higher, higher still, past the level of the roof. Slowly turning it, he shifted his hand to the right, the machinery following him. He even managed to start lowering the vaporator gently by the dome of the hut, but not all the way. He let go too quickly so that the contraption bounced onto the roof with a crash, but managed to stay atop it.

A piercing cry emanated from the homestead, and Threepio bustled out. "Master Finn, look what you did! You woke up the baby!"

Ignoring the droid's admonishing, Finn grinned at his master sheepishly. "Sorry."

Rey just laughed, her eyes twinkling with amused affection. "It's OK. It's John's lunchtime anyway."


	4. Chapter 4: Lightsabers and Late Night Ta

**Chapter 4: Lightsabers and Late Night Talks**

"A lightsaber is a Jedi's most powerful weapon," Rey lectured to Finn, late one afternoon on the desert plain. "It can mean the difference between life and death, so wield it properly, respectfully, and - if you can help it - never, ever lose it."

She handed her saber hilt to her apprentice, allowing him to turn on and admire the golden blade. "When do I get my own?"

"When I deem you are ready," Rey quipped. "You will have to build it, after harvesting a kyber crystal, and those have become scarce. Starkiller Base used to be a planet called Illum - sacred to the Jedi and used as a pilgrimage of sorts to harvest crystals and craft sabers. For now..." and waving her hand, the sabers of the Skywalker twins rose up out of the sand. "You will borrow one of these." Taking a lightsaber in each hand, she held them out to her best friend. "Take your pick."

Finn pondered for a moment, before selecting the lighter of the two - Anakin's. Rey smiled. A wise choice; Leia's hilt was large and rather heavy. Trading Finn for her golden lightsaber, she instructed, "Ignite your weapon."

Finn obeyed, the blue plasma humming happily.

"The Jedi texts identify seven forms of acceptable lightsaber combat. We'll start with the most basic - Form I, also known as Shii-Cho. Now... block my attack." Rey waited a moment, before letting out a savage yell and swinging wide. Finn parried to the side, blocking the strike, the golden and blue blades crackling together. The former Stormtrooper wobbled a little.

"Good," Rey praised. "Your reflexes are excellent. But your stance is weak. When you take a defensive position, stick to it. Commit. And... back!" She slashed overhead, and Finn matched it, planting his feet more firmly and grunting a little. Rey attacked continuously. "Parry, parry... Thrust!" she yelped in surprise, pleased, as Finn dared to press back on her advantage. "Thrust," she encouraged as he swung low and she countered him. "Very good!"

Finn sent her a beaming smile of radiance. Rey couldn't help it - she exuberantly smiled back, bestowing on Finn a look of pride.

* * *

The suns had long ago sunk into the sky, the horizon a dark and angry purple, as Finn and Rey entered the homestead, sweaty and laughing. Stepping over to the sink, Rey poured two glasses of water from a pitcher. Holding one glass out to Finn, he accepted it and lifted it high. Smirking in amusement, Rey chinked glasses with him, before both sat down at the meager table.

Threepio toddled in at that moment. "The baby is asleep, Mistress Rey."

Rey smiled. "Thank you, Threepio. I'll go in to him in a minute. Make sure the other droids stay quiet."

Threepio bowed. "Of course, Mistress." He rounded up his three compatriots. "Come, Artoo, BeeBeeEight, Dee-Oh. Let's sit and talk in Master Luke's old workshop." They exited, closing the hydraulic door behind them.

Finn laughed. "He really isn't so bad, when he tries hard enough."

"Threepio's always been eager to please," Rey hummed. She poured Finn another glass. Raising her own to her lips, she sipped silently, her face deep in thought. Finn could sense a swirl of indecision in his friend's musings. In spite of himself, he reached across the table to take her hand. She stilled, bringing the rim of her cup down slowly to stare at him.

"What is it?" he asked gently, trying to ease her with a smile.

Rey sighed, setting her cup down. Encouragingly, she didn't pull away, squeezing her fingers around his. "Finny..." she started, heart softening at the way Finn smiled at the pet name she had made for him. "Remember what I said on Pasaana after I thought I killed Chewie? About how nobody really knows me?"

Brow furrowing, Finn nodded slowly. "Yes... I like to think I know you though, Rey. We're best friends."

She smiled tenderly. "We are. But that's not what I meant..." She took a deep breath. "Just before you rescued me from Kylo Ren's flagship, he... he told me about my parents."

Finn's grip tightened around her hand in excitement. "What did he tell you?" He faltered. "Wait, what am I saying? Why should we take any stock in what Kylo Ren told you?"

Rey eyed him hard. "Because Kylo Ren was once, and then became again, Ben Solo. The man I loved. The father of my child." She peered at him. "You know about that secret. You saw my memories the day John was born." She let out another long breath. "Also, Ben never lied to me - not once. Not even when he was still Kylo Ren. He... he told me that I am the granddaughter of the Emperor. My father was Palpatine's son."

Finn gaped at her. "But... that means..."

She regarded him sadly. "I'm descended from evil, yes."

"But that doesn't mean you are evil, Rey!" Finn insisted. "You saved all of us! You chose to be good!"

Rey blushed. "Taking the Skywalker name, the name of the Jedi, doesn't make me good."

"Still - that's a start," Finn insisted. "And someday, we'll teach your son to be good too. It won't matter that he's descended from Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. John will be good because he will be loved. Just as you are good because you can show love."

Rey beamed, her eyes pricking with tears at Finn's heartfelt words. Deeply moved, she leaned across the table and kissed Finn on the cheek. "Thank you, my friend." Her breath tickled the side of his face. Sitting back, she smiled, flushing a little at the display of affection.

"So: what about you? Do you know anything about your family?"

Finn shook his head. "I was taken up into the Stormtrooper Corps when I was very young. The First Order abducted me from my family. I don't even remember what my homeworld is, never mind where! Jannah says the same thing happened to her too. I trained relentlessly, tried to be a good soldier. But on Jakku... I felt a pull to do what was right, and not what was ingrained. I felt the Force calling for me to be a good person."

Softly, Rey laid her hand on top of his. "Lucky for us it did." The pair's eyes locked, and for several moments, they held still, staring deep into each other's eyes. Their Force essences mixed and mingled and frolicked together. At last, a pink tinge to her cheeks, Rey turned away. Pushing back her chair and standing, she awkwardly fiddled with her tunic.

"I'd... better go in and check on John. Go to bed." Braving a glance in his direction, Rey smiled weakly at Finn. "Goodnight."

"Good night... Rey," Finn rumbled, gazing after her as she flitted into her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5: Flaring Feelings

**Chapter 5: Flaring Feelings**

When Finn brought in Rey's breakfast the following sunny morning, he found her rolled over on the side on her bed, her face in a deep frown and appearing deeply irritable.

"Morning, Master," Finn chirped in a teasing voice. "I brought you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled. He faltered, but only for a moment.

"Did you at least feed John?"

"Yes." Her voice was terse, as she sat up, swinging her legs off the mattress and crossing to the window. "Do you think I would neglect my own son?"

Finn blinked. "Of course not!" He set the tray down on the nightstand. "You can eat at your leisure. I'll be outside practicing Form IV if you need me."

He was just glancing to the door to take his leave when Rey whirled around, her eyes blazing and her face set in a deep snarl. "Stop being so sweet!" she spat. "I told you last night: I'm a Palpatine! And I've tried and I've tried to renounce that name and consider myself a Skywalker, but I'll always have the blood of that man in my veins! I'm descended from evil, I've done evil things, and everyone knows it! I'm mean, and nothing either of us can do will change that."

And that's when Finn finally lost patience. "_Yes_," he snapped. "You can be mean! You've shown anger, and pushed almost everyone else away!"

She glowered at him challengingly. "Well, then why are you so nice to me? Why have you stayed?"

"Because I..." Finn halted. For some reason, his vocal cords chose in that moment to refuse to work. Even then, did he need to spell it out again? Hadn't he already done so on Ajan Kloss? His eyes shifted down to the floor.

Tracking his gaze, Rey thought she saw Finn's eyes roving over her body, with its still voluptuous figure due to the lingering traces of pregnancy. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh... I see how it is..." The growl in her voice made Finn glance back up again, only to see her vulgarly thrust out her pelvis. "Come on, Finn!" she goaded, her eyes angrily challenging. "Right here, right now! Wanna have a good screw with the Emperor's spawn? You can have the first real crack!" When he shuddered away at her advances and invitations, her face twisted into a snarl. "You know you want it," she sneered. "I know you're lonely like me."

Finn stayed resolute, even as he tried to block the lustful thoughts seeping into his head. "Ever since I defected, I've had one purpose in life. And that purpose is to protect you, even when I know you don't need it!"

A beat, and then Rey snorted. "Doesn't sound like a very meaningful purpose."

Finn looked her square in the eye, his jaw set. "It's meaningful to _me_."

Rey gazed at him for a moment. Then she raised her hand.

The Force dragged Finn clear across the floor, until his tunic was bunched up in her waiting fist. The next second, Rey's hands both cupped his face before she mashed her lips against his in a violent kiss.

Instinct took over. Finn let out a guttural moan and wrapped both his arms about Rey's waist, yanking her flush against him as he worked to deepen the kiss. His dark, calloused palms quickly groped lower to cup the enticing flesh of her bum.

"Mmmmmhmmmmmm..." Rey groaned lustily. Her body squirmed, shivered against his, and Finn gave one arse cheek a loving squeeze. Boldly, Rey swung her leg up to hook it around Finn's torso, her thigh squeezing around his middle to clamp him closer. Her mouth fell open as Finn's tongue tickled at her lips, demanding entrance until she parted them with a sigh. She blissfully closed her eyes...

... Then quickly popped them back open as she remembered what was happening and who she was kissing. Wriggling against Finn, she finally wrenched free of the kiss with a small POP! before disentangling herself from Finn's warm embrace. "This... this is insane," she breathed through her rouged and swollen lips, turning around to a sleeping John in his crib. "What are we...?"

Her voice abruptly trailed off as a firm hand gripped her hip, and another equally firm hand reached up to cup and squeeze the underside swell of her breast. Almost involuntarily, Rey leaned back into the touch, her eyelids heavy with want. Her breathing became very labored.

"Finn, what are you... Mmmm..."

He craned his neck around to silence her with a kiss. Rey swooned into it for a moment, holding it until Finn began to kiss along her face, down into the soft curve of her neck. All the while, he squeezed and massaged her breast, caressing it with soft, purposeful strokes. Meanwhile, his other hand slipped under her nightdress, into her panties, until it sank into her dampening heat.

"Do you like it when I touch you, Rey?" Finn's voice was impossibly soothing and warm in her neck. Rey's jaw went slack and she let out a moan.

"Yessss... Ohhhhhhh, yes..."

Spinning her around and seizing her by her bum, Finn kissed her passionately, roughly, before hoisting her into the air and carrying her over to her bed. Rey tumbled back onto the mattress in an unladylike heap, her irises cold and black with lust and not leaving Finn's as he crawled deliberately on top of her. Hands grabbed and tore at clothing as they worked to undress each other, Rey wriggling as Finn shimmied her nightdress over her head. Shifting between her legs as Rey spread them wide, Finn kissed her roughly.

"I thought we'd skip the foreplay and go straight into the fucking."

By now, Rey was writhing beneath him. "Oh, just screw me and get it over with already."

The couple froze, eyes locking and Rey bit her lip. Vader, had that come out wrong. As for Finn, he didn't know much about sex and lovemaking, but he knew enough from what Phasma had educated all the Stormtroopers on to know the importance of consent. "Rey, if you don't want to do this..."

"No!" she actually yelped. And then Rey actually flipped them, so that she was now straddling his lap. "I want this. I need this. I do." And her body well and truly did need this. After nine months of carrying a baby inside her and with no way to meet the sexual urges that that had entailed. After spending all of her life desperately looking for connection - and then the better part of the past year mourning for the deepest and most intimate connection of love she had ever known with her precious Ben. All this desperation compelled Rey to come down on her best friend.

Finn's manliness impaled itself in her soft heat. Both Rey and Finn shuddered and moaned at the impact. She hadn't meant to be so rough about it. Rey let out a little whine of pain; she knew that the first time usually hurt for a girl. After giving herself a moment to adjust, Rey placed her hands on Finn's chest, and began bouncing up and down on his member. She only got one or two bounces in before he was flipping them both back over so that she was beneath him again.

"I'm the one who wants to make love to you. Remember, _Master_?"

Rey groaned piteously as Finn began to thrust. When he lost his good angle, he tossed Rey's left leg over his shoulder, bracing his one hand on the headboard so as to more mercilessly pound into her. Rey reached around them, digging one hand into his buttocks to urge him on, while she also found and suckled on the pulse point of his neck. At her kiss, Finn groaned loudly. Smiling in satisfaction, Rey focused on that, but she soon found that the harder she sucked, the harder he thrust. Soon, her body was convulsing, her head dropping back into the pillows. Both of Rey's hands flung to his back, yanking his sweat-soaked body that much closer against her. A volcanic heat was building up inside her, just about ready to burst.

"Finn, I'm... I'm going to... Oh, _kriff_!"

All coherent thought left her as the warm fire engulfed her completely spreading through her body like something between an inferno and a tidal wave. Her back arched, her toes curled so tight that one of her slippers dislodged from her feet and fell to the floor, and her nails dug so deeply into Finn's back she was positive she drew blood.

Rey fell back, her mouth unhinging into a perfect 'O' as Finn worked to finish himself off. He rammed her into her with a final slam, two, then ejaculated deep within her walls, collapsing on top of her.

For several moments, the two fledgling Jedi lay there, panting. "Fuck," Finn finally swore. "That was... Wow..."

"Yeah," Rey slurred. "Wow..."

Finn rolled off of her, and spooning her close, master and apprentice let their heart rates slow as they fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6: Proposal and Wedding

**Chapter 6: Proposal and Wedding**

Rey stirred against the dapple sunlight tickling her eyelids. Eyelashes fluttering, she awoke to the shimmering brightness of her bedroom. She felt someone breath heavily, and a pair of arms tighten about her waist to pull her closer. Turning in the embrace, her breasts brushed lightly against the naked torso of her best friend and apprentice. Finn had an absolutely content smile on his face as, murmuring sleepily, he pressed a stray kiss into Rey's chestnut brown hair.

Blushing furiously, Rey let out a giggle and let her head fall back against his chest. The passion of the previous night rushing back to her, she did not feel as much mortification as she imagined she should have. For the present, she allowed herself to bask in the feel of resting in Finn's arms...

... at least until John compelled her to rise languidly out of bed, screaming for his mother's milk. Standing on shaky and unsteady feet, Rey winced at the cramp between her legs, but still dragged herself over to the bassinet at the foot of her bed. Grunting a little as she lifted John from the cradle, she drew him right to her breast and he began to suckle. At the very least, there was no hassle with having to undress herself - Finn had done plenty of that the night before.

"You're so beautiful..." She glanced up to see Finn propped up against the headboard, chest muscles rippling and smiling in admiration at her. Rey's face grew hotter, and she bashfully moved to cover her other, exposed breast.

"Don't," Finn pleaded. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

She smiled weakly. John had his fill, and casting the infant over her shoulder, she burped him expertly before laying him back down in his crib. Straightening, she stifled a yawn.

"You tired?" Finn asked as he threw back the covers. Rey caught a glimpse of his... equipment, and she flushed yet again. Finn noticed and smirked, but still moved quickly to pull on his pair of boxers. "Why don't you sleep? Spend some time with the baby. I'll go into town, gather some supplies."

"O...OK," Rey stammered, giving him a soft smile. A part of her didn't want him to go, and when Finn dove in for a kiss, she allowed it, her mouth curling into a more confident smirk against his. "Hmmm... Hurry home," she murmured.

Finn blinked, then chuckled, before gathering up the bundle of his clothes and moving for the shower. Rey watched him go, sighed blissfully, and then fell across her bed, drifting off into a happy sleep.

* * *

Spying a landspeeder round back of the homestead, Finn drove into Tosche Station. He rounded up Threepio to go with him, where the pair picked up some power converters and some kitchen appliances.

Their last stop was at a small jewelry store, where Finn put Threepio to work, seeking his advice on various trinkets. Droid and stormtrooper went through nearly a dozen pieces of jewelry before they found the perfect one and paid.

Speeding back to the homestead, Finn poked his head into the bedroom to find Rey still asleep. John was awake, but wriggling in his crib and cooing softly. Just the same, Finn picked him up and carried him into the sitting room, where they spent most of the afternoon playing. Periodically, Threepio or one of the other droids would come in and report how Rey was doing.

It was getting on evening by the time Threepio bustled in and reported, "Master Finn, sir, Mistress Rey is awake."

"Perfect!" Finn sprang from the couch and thrust the infant into the protocol droid's hands. "Here, hold the baby! Artoo and company, come outside with me. Threepio, tell Rey to meet us out there."

Finn headed out onto the farm property, R2D2, BB8 and D-O chittering after him. The twin suns were sinking fast towards the horizon. Turning back to the homestead, Finn saw Rey emerge from the doorway, in a simple sundress and with John in her arms. Threepio was at her heels.

Digging the ring out of his pocket, Finn dropped to one knee. Rey brought one hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Rey..." he began. "From the first moment you whacked me in the face with your staff and called me a thief, I loved you. I've never stopped loving you. And if you'll have me, I'll love you and John for the rest of my life. I don't have much to give you - not even a last name - but I can give you my heart, and for me, that's enough. Will you marry me... Rey Skywalker?"

Rey's eyes were rapidly filling with tears. Had her best friend... and maybe more... just _proposed_ to her? Evidently, yes. They had only made love one time, and were only just beginning to explore a more intimate relationship. And there was John to think about - a part of Rey's heart still belonged to Ben...

... but she realized that she could love Finn just as strongly. She already cared for him deeply, and he was so sweet. Sincere... All he wanted was to make sure she was cared for and wasn't alone. That was his 'purpose', as he had called it.

And so, glancing at the droids all hanging on tenterhooks, she turned back to Finn and gave a slight nod. "OK." Her voice was soft and meek, but sure.

Jubilant, Finn leapt to his feet, took Rey in his arms and kissed her. Closing her eyes dreamily, Rey allowed him to slip the beautiful diamond on her finger as she kissed him back.

At long last, the couple broke apart, laughing as John wriggled against them, complaining in baby talk that he was being smushed.

"I really wish I had a last name to give you," Finn sighed.

Gazing up at him, Rey beamed. "Take mine," she offered. "We can share my last name together." When he blinked at her, she blushed furiously and stammered, "I... I know it's not traditional, but..."

"Finn Skywalker," her fiancé tested it out on his tongue. Finally, he grinned. "I like it."

* * *

The wedding of the two remaining Jedi in the galaxy was held right there on the former Lars moisture farm. General Poe Dameron happily agreed to marry his two best friends. Most of the Resistance was invited to attend.

Sequestered in the homestead, Rose Tico, Kaydel Connix and Zorri Bliss clothed Rey in her simple bridal gown and did up her hair, prattling on excitedly.

"He's a lucky man..." Connix bubbled.

"He's going to burst when he sees her," Zorri predicted.

As her bridesmaids chatted around her, Rey stared at her reflection in the faded mirror, thinking back to her first love, the father of her child. She hoped that wherever he was, Ben would understand. She suspected deep in her heart that he would, that he would want for her to be happy. But all the same, as she glided out of the homestead and walked down the sands to her waiting groom, she sent up a prayer in a whisper: "Ben Solo, I'll love you until the day I die... and long after."

Stepping away from Chewie's arm, Rey took Finn's hands in hers as Poe began to officiate. He smiled warmly at her. She smiled warmly back and began to give her vows when prompted.

At last, Poe beamed and declared, "I now pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may kiss."

Finn stepped close, drawing Rey into him as he bent his face near hers. Rey hesitated for a moment, feeling a little shy, but soon leaned in and their lips met in a deep kiss to cheers.

"I love you, Rey Skywalker," Finn whispered, his breath tickling her cheek.

Rey trilled out a laugh. "I love you too, Finn Skywalker."


	7. Chapter 7: Our Children

**Chapter 7: Our Children**

Rey watched out the bathroom window as her husband toiled in the hot Tatooine suns. Living part-time as a farmer was about as hard as training part-time to be a Jedi, but Finn had a stellar work ethic, groomed from his earliest days as a Stormtrooper.

And Rey couldn't help but admire Finn as she watched him work, her face growing warm as she saw the sweat glisten along his toned and bare chest. Turning back to the sink, she turned on the cold water tap full blast and splashed a little of it into her face. Kriff it!

Stripping her nightdress and stepping into the shower, Rey sank her fingers into her clit. Finding the nub, she began to stroke it furiously, imagining that it was Finn's hands and tongue touching her... tasting her. The dampness trickled between her legs, her thigh muscles tightening and she caressed faster, keening into her hand with a moan.

"Mmmmm... Hmmm... Finn...Finny..."

"Oh, Maker! I'm so sorry!"

Rey's blissfully closed eyes popped open as she remembered that the shower curtain was drawn back... and the bathroom door was unlocked. There stood her husband in the doorway, still maddeningly bare chested, having just walked in on his wife masturbating. Ever the gentleman, Finn performed an about-face, and attempted to make a hasty exit.

"Wait!" she cried, scolding herself for how desperate she sounded.

"I just came in to tell you that John is down for his nap," Finn blurted quickly, as if he didn't have enough time to get the words out. "The droids are fixing lunch. I didn't realize you wanted to be alone..."

"I don't want to be alone," Rey gasped. The pleading in her voice made Finn turn back around. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Come here," she crooned. Her husband drifted closer. As soon as he was in her reach, Rey yanked him into the shower. Pulling the curtain to and turning the spray on, she kissed him passionately.

Finn wasted no time grabbing Rey by her thighs and hoisting her up the shower wall. "Mmmmm..." Rey moaned happily as she folded her legs about him, throwing back her head with a sharp gasp as he slammed into her. Gradually, husband and wife worked up a rhythm, Finn sliding Rey up and down the damp tiles.

"Uhhhhh... Ohhhh..." Rey groaned prettily.

"Wh... what is it?" Finn grunted, thrusting into her more gently, but only slight.

"I'm... I'm having a really good time," Rey almost giggled. Cupping his face and kissing him sweetly, she gazed into his face. "Don't hold back," she whispered.

"Ohhhhh..." Finn moaned and pounded into her faster. At long last, her body writhing, Rey let out a mighty scream - "FINNY!" - and came all around him, sagging as limp as a noodle. Finn thrust faster, getting in several more slams before, with a shout, he ejaculated deep into his wife's tight walls and collapsed against her.

Bracing Rey up against the wall, the couple's heart rates slowed and they held each other, panting.

"Fuck..." Finn huffed. "I've wanted to make love to you like that for so long..."

Rey threw back her head and laughed, playing with the nape of his neck. She had to appreciate how wonderful it had been for Finn to be rough with her as they fucked. "Why didn't you try?" she laughed. "We've been married for two months."

Finn gawped at her. "I had no idea you wanted me to! I never thought you liked it that rough!"

Rey giggled, caressing his face. "I do appreciate how gentle you are making love to me," she murmured sweetly. "But I occasionally like to mix it up."

Finn smiled awkwardly. "Well, whenever you do want us to just go all heavy, let me know."

She saucily winked. "You'll be the first."

* * *

It was late at night on the Skywalker farm. Finn was at the kitchen table, going over some papers by the light of a reading lamp. The house was quiet and still, the droids having all set themselves in sleep mode for the night. Rey had just put John to bed and intended to retire herself, kissing her husband good night.

So Finn was startled when Rey emerged back into the kitchen, in her nightdress and her hair in curlers, and her expression somewhere between hurt and stony. A small stack of papers was clutched in her fist.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" she whispered. Her voice seemed to threaten tears.

Finn got a good look at what was in her hand and he blanched. Those were the adoption papers that he had picked up in Anchorhead just the other day. He had filled them out and then hid the documents, waiting for the right time to come to Rey and ask for her permission and signature.

Evidently, his wife had stumbled across them. Sighing, Finn stood and held out his arms to her. "Rey..."

She twisted away, eyes flashing angrily. Finn's face collapsed in pain. "Honey, I was going to show them to you when I thought that time was right..." She stalked past him towards the kitchen. "I intended to ask for your permission! Rey, please... I want to take care of him. I want to be John's father."

She wheeled back around, choking down a sob. "John _has_ a father."

"Rey, I have no intention of replacing Ben! I don't want to replace him or try. But I want to be there for John in case anything were to happen..."

"That's not necessary!" Rey snapped. "Am I just supposed to forget about my first love? When my child looks just like him? When I see Ben in his eyes and in his smile and his face, and..." She broke down in sobs.

"Aw..." Finn gently pulled Rey into his arms and rocked her. She didn't fight him off, encouragingly, preferring instead to sag limply into his embrace.

"You're already going to be a father, anyway." At least that was what Finn thought he heard Rey mumble into his shirtfront.

He drew back. "What did you say?"

Hands fisting his tunic, eyes watery, Rey gazed up into his face. "Finny... I'm pregnant again. I'm going to have your baby."

Finn gaped at her in disbelief. "Are... are you serious?"

Biting back a smile, she nodded.

"How long?"

"I'm about three months or so along," she mumbled, playing with his shirt. "I think it was on our wedding night..."

"So soon?" Finn stared. "John's only, what, five months old..."

Rey grinned. "I'll be fine. Stay with me?"

Finn kissed her deeply. "Always."

"And tell you what..." Rey pressed her hands into his chest. "Ask me again about adoption once our baby is born. Deal?"

Finn pecked her lips, grinning. "Deal."


	8. Chapter 8: Afterwards

**Chapter 8: Afterwards**

Humming lightly, Rey stirred awake against the glimmering sunlight. Turning her face into her husband's chest, she nuzzled Finn's jawline as he shifted awake as well. Gazing into each other's eyes, she smiled. "Good morning," she murmured.

"Morning," Finn bent down to kiss her.

"We made love last night..." she whispered.

"Yes, we did," he chuckled.

A plaintive wail made them jump apart. Pushing herself off his chest, Rey stole one last kiss. "I'll get her," she mumbled, rounding to the bassinet and lifting a baby with gorgeous brown skin out of the cradle. "Good morning, my little princess..."

Finn and Rey's daughter, Kira Skywalker, had been born just a year ago. She had not been an easy labor, coming into the world screaming, but the pair of Jedi had fallen instantly in love.

A thump against the wall told the parents that John Solo, their two-year-old toddler was awake and banging around in the next room over. He had 14 months on his half-sister, and had a very outgoing personality. He was very much Ben Solo's son, although in starting to talk, he was calling Finn "Da-Da." After much thought, Rey had given her permission for Finn to adopt her son soon after Kira was born.

Dressing in her nightgown, and waiting for Finn to pull on his sleep pants, Rey drifted out to collect her son from his room. The little family then moved into the kitchen, where the droids were whipping up a delicious breakfast. Rey patiently and devotedly fed Kira in her high chair.

"Open up, sweetie! Can you say Mama?"

In answer, Kira spat up on her bib, causing Rey to frown. Over by the refrigerator, Finn laughed. "Give her time, love."

The morning meal done, Finn and Rey bathed and dressed their children before the little family headed out into the front yard. With John and Kira sunscreened and seated on a picnic blanket under the droids' watchful eyes, Finn and Rey sparred with their lightsabers a good distance away. Finn had his own weapon now, with a striking purple blade. Under his wife's tutelage, he had grown into an accomplished duelist. The Skywalkers had not established a Jedi Academy yet, or taken on new apprentices, but... maybe someday. Once the kids were older.

Blocking a vicious slash from the side, Rey smirked. Reaching out with the Force, she pulled her husband to her and kissed him passionately on the mouth. She felt Finn moan against her, followed by his lightsaber switching off. Smirking against his lips, Rey wrenched out of the kiss and flipped Finn onto his back, disarming him in short order.

"Never let your opponent distract you," she grinned cheekily. Finn laughed sheepishly, defeated, and allowed her to pull him to his feet. Immediately, he grabbed Rey and kissed her wildly until her lightsaber slipped from her grasp, as she looped her arms about his neck to deepen the kiss.

Rey had managed to come back from the edges of darkness and despair. She had fallen in love again, married her best friend and had a child by him. And she also had a beautiful boy from her first love to remember Ben by. And she was a Jedi. All was well.


End file.
